1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-262041, there has been known a technology for designating a region with an arbitrary shape in an image by performing an operation of moving a finger on a touch panel, and for performing a variety of processing for such an image in the designated region. Moreover, a technology for displaying an orbit thus traced has also been known.